createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Vethru
Vethru is a northern nation of Solos and is inhabited by mostly yetis and some humans. It has a history of multicultural societies between human-, human-and-yeti, and yeti-tribes and is proud about craftmanship, especially metalworking and an advanced understanding of weather magic. It nevertheless faces internal conflicts and armed warfare between singular tribes. The nation is currently ruled by Tugfazaar-e-Ipra'nn and has no own concept of time measurement. Shared History Vethru shares the trends and flows of the north-western nations and is part of an encompassing trading route and program. It's exports being metal tools and weapons, music instruments, and pottery. Name The nation Vethru was named after the legendary hero Vethru, who also was the first king of Vethru. At that point in history the concept of ownership over land could only be explained metaphorically through expanding the own body over the whole of the land, as yetis and humans of the preancient times could simply not grasp the idea in another way, or at least that is according to Vethru himself. Important Scriptures and Religion Vethrun religion features almost no distinct belief, other than that every death person becomes a cloud and that raindrops or dew are the tears of Vethru who grieves for being unable to protect them anymore. On a related note, lightning is called "soul's tree" when translated word-by-word from the Vethrun "Jothust" and hints at the common understanding that living trees drink water while thunderstorms drink souls. "The Legacy of Rain" is a runic document that apparently pictures the exact motives of uniting Vethru's tribes and his deep understanding of human nature, although mystics of human and yeti tribes were so far unable to fully grasp the poems and riddles presented in this two meter tall book, that is bound in stone plates and has massive oak boards with crude but significant carvings for pages. "The Second Horn" is a more civilized philosophical work of the yeti philosopher Guwörb, who at his time combined metalworking with masonry and created a comical fresco of the importance of also understanding yeti nature. The fresco can be found in the "Great House", the royal castle of Vethru, where it spans the corridor around the central tribunal hall, much fitting to the motto of punishment and great physical stress that is displayed in the fresco. Next to this religion exists a tribeless myth of Havardr the divine wanderer, which is equally doubted and accepted in any village or town in Vethru. As a matter of thought, Havardr's path is the second most frequented street in Vethru and constantly free of pillagers or wild beasts. Forge Adepts, Weather Mages The two most driving sciences in Vethru are metalworking and meteorology. While the primal instruments made from bone, stone and wood are normal in most of the country, the tribe of the forge-worshipers in the east of Vethru is considerably further developed in that aspect and sports metal tools and weapons that surpass the tribal hunters' crafts in quality. In the west of Vethru, where most of the country leads to the oceans and fishing is more important, tribes have always gathered to discuss how well the weather would turn out to be and whether a fishing trip by boat would be dangerous or not. As a result, the west has not only formed a harbor city and brought inventions of the fishing-net or skinning knife to profit, but also accidentally unraveled the very quintessence and gathered indiscriminate understanding about the cosmos, in the aspect of weather. Much to student's dismay, the first magicians who experimented with actively shaping weather phenomena rather than reading their influence on the future never wrote down their methods, therefor the understanding of magic is passed along by oral tradition. =